Schoolboy Crush
by Oh Lamborgini
Summary: Seorang guru muda yang terlibat cinta terlarang dengan salah satu muridnya yang pernah ia tiduri, bagaimama kisah asmara mereka? Masalah apakah yang timbul karena cinta terlarang tersebut? /Hunhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol / Yaoi, BoyxBoy / Mature ( kekerasan, dll )/ DLDR


**OH LAMBORGINI FICTION**

**.**

**.**

_FF ini terinspirasi dari film Yaoi Schoolboy Crush aka Boys Love 2. Menceritakan seorang guru muda ( Kairo Aoi ) yang tengah frustasi karena diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, hingga membuatnya memilih untuk mabuk-mabukan dan berakhir di sebuah ranjang hotel bersama lelaki sewaan, siapa sangka bahwa lelaki ( Sora ) yang ia sewa adalah sorang murid pindahan yang akan bersekolah ditempatnya mengajar. Hingga . . . . ( ingin lebih jelas, sebaiknya menonton filmnya langsung ^^)_

Film itu sangatlah bagus, meskipun film yaoi tetapi tidak ada adegan NC berlebihan yang bisa merusak iman, kkk~ maka itu saya berniat untuk meremakenya, dengan cast hunhan dan sentuhan yang berbeda (?), semoga dapat menggugah minat para reader semua. Maaf apabila cerita yang saya buat tidak sebagus filmnya, kata-kata yang kurang pas, dan typo pasti juga masih bertebaran, maklumlah saya author newbie, haha.

.

.

**Yaoi Boy x boy ! Mature (mengandung unsur kekerasan )**

**If you don't like, don't read. Please go out from this page !**

**.**

**PLAGIATOR ? GO AWAY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Sehun adalah seorang guru muda yang mengajar di Saengguk Academy, sekolah khusus namja yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Suatu malam ia mabuk-mabukan karena frustasi diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, hingga ia memilih untuk menghubungi lelaki sewaan agar menemani malamnya. Siapa sangka lelaki itu adalah murid pindahan yang akan bersekolah di tempatnya mengajar . . .**

**Bagaimana Kisah selanjutnya ?**

**Masalah apakah yang akan menimpa mereka ?**

_Check This Out . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Schoolboy Crush *****

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other . . .**

**School Life, Romance, Hurt Comfort.**

**.**

**Oh Lamborgini**

Present

**.**

**.**

**.**

Guyuran air mengucur dengan deras dari sebuah shower kamar mandi hotel, turun membasahi tubuh mulus seorang namja cantik yang tengah berdiri dibawahnya dengan keadaan full naked. Tangan lentiknya bergerak meremas rambutnya yang basah, bibirnya sesekali terbuka untuk mengeluarkan bulir air yang tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dirasa sudah cukup acara mandinya, Ia memutar kran shower untuk mematikan guyuran air.

Namja itu mengambil bathrobe yang sudah bertengger manis di sampingnya, mengusakkan ke rambutnya yang basah kemudian melilitkan asal ke pinggangnya.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka, sosok namja cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengusak rambutnya yang basah. Namja itu berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat tidur, di mana ada sosok lain yang sudah bertengger manis disana. Sosok namja tampan itu memutar tubuhnya kesamping saat melihat si namja cantik berjalan mendekatinya.

" Ini 500.000 won. Benarkan ?" Tanya sosok namja tampan itu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil dompet yang terletak diatas nakas. Namun belum sempat ia mengambil uangnya, si namja cantik sudah terlebih dulu mengambilnya.

" 300.000 won tidak apa-apa."

" Sepertinya ini yang pertama kalinya. Anda seperti orang dewasa." tukasnya.

Kemudian sosok namja tampan itu menghela nafas kasar dan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

" Jangan khawatir, anda harus percaya diri, karena anda tidak seburuk itu. Saya akan memberikan masukan, ketika anda akan memperlakukan kekasih anda menggunakan tangan anda lagi." Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan kesisi nakas untuk mencari barang pribadinya, sembari membenarkan letak bathrobe yang melilit pinggangnya.

" Aku tidak memiliki cinta." Sahut sosok namja tampan yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang. Pandangannya kosong, terpaku pada langit-langit atap .

" Cinta adalah kejutan, anda tidak akan pernah tau datangnya." Ujar namja cantik yang masih sibuk mencari pakaiannya.

" Tapi aku sudah di buang hari ini."

" Ya, aku melihatnya."

Sosok cantik itu merasa prihatin terhadap partnernya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang.

" Mengapa anda dibuang ?" Tanya namja cantik itu, tertarik akan masalah yang partnernya alami.

" Aku tidak tahu." Jawab namja tampan, yang masih fokus menatap langit-langit.

" Gadis itu menghubungiku, kemudian berkata bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya denganku."

" Apakah anda ingin melupakan gadis itu ?" Tanya si namja cantik.

" Ya. Bukankah kamu yang akan membantunya." Jawabnya.

" Baiklah. Berikan nomor ponselmu." Pinta namja cantik itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia mengambil ponsel si namja tampan. Ia mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor kemudian menekan tombol call.

_Tululit tululiutttt_

Tidak lama suara dering ponsel berbunyi, namja cantik itu mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi, dan menunjukkannya kepada namja tampan.

" Saya akan membantu anda untuk melupakan gadis itu lain waktu." Ujar namja cantik itu, sedangkan si namja tampan hanya menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

Di belakang gedung Saengguk Academy nampaklah sosok namja tampan yang berpredikat sebagai pengajar di sekolah itu, tengah berdiri di samping tong sampah. Kobaran api yang tidak terlalu besar nampak di dalam tong sampah itu, membakar beberapa lembar kertas yang di yakini sebagai surat cinta. Dengan raut sendu namja tampan itu mulai melemparkan lembar perlembar foto seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum bersamanya kedalam tong sampah, hingga foto itu hangus di lahap api.

" Biarkan saya yang akan membakar sampah-sampah itu Tuan." Suara seorang petugas kebersihan yang datang menghampirinya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membakarnya." Timpal si namja tampan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia terus berjalan menelusuri halaman sekolah itu, hingga berpapasan dengan beberapa murid yang baru saja datang.

" Hei Chen."

" Berikan tasmu kepadanya."

" Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati membawakannya untukku." Ujar namja tampan bernametag Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol adalah ketua berandal sekolah, yang selalu membully dan menyiksa siswa-siswa yang lemah. Para guru dan staf sekolahpun tak dapat menghentikan ataupun melarang perbuatannya, karena mereka sangat menyegani Park Jaehyuk donatur terbesar sekolah ini sekaligus Appa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun adalah namja culun yang sangat cerdas, ia selalu menduduki predikat teratas di sekolah. Karena penampilan Baekhyun yang culun, membuat Park Chanyeol senang untuk menjadikannya bahan bully'an. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membawakan barang-barang miliknya beserta tas teman-temannya.

Guru tampan itu hanya bisa memandang kasihan kepada namja berkacamata bulat itu- Baekhyun.

Melihat bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan oleh sang guru, Baekhyun segera menampilkan senyum manisnya.

" Ya. Aku senang melakukannya." Ujar Baekhyun menatap gurunya, meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Gerombolan siswa itupun berlalu meninggalkan sang guru.

.

.

.

" Anyeonghaseo."

" Annyeong."

" Anyeonghaseo."

" Annyeong."

" Anyeonghaseo."

" Annyeong. Annyeong. Annyeong"

Beberapa guru berjejer rapi di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menyambut para siswa yang datang. Kegiatan ini selalu di lakukan setiap pagi di Saengguk Academy, para guru dibuatkan piket bertugas untuk menutup gerbang sekolah yang bertujuan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siswa yang membolos pelajaran.

.

.

.

Dari dalam ruangan guru, terdengar suara wakil kepala sekolah yang tengah menjelaskan peraturan dan juga larangan selama mengajar di Saengguk Academy. Beberapa guru yang berada di dalam ruangan itupun dengan seksama menyimak penuturan sang wakil kepala sekolah.

" Saengguk Academy melarang para siswa berhubungan dengan orang tua mereka, itu karena kita adalah guru sosok yang patut mereka contoh. Kita berada diposisi, dimana kita harus melindungi para siswa. Menjadi contoh mereka adalah tugas kita. Kita tidak boleh berhubungan lebih dengan siswa, kecuali itu menyangkut pelajaran. Saya harap kalian bisa mengerti dan juga mengantisipasinya." Jelas Cho Kyuhyun.

" Ne Sajangnim. Silahkan mengingatkan kita." Ujar para guru serempak, sembari membungkuk hormat . Mereka kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menyiapkan beberapa peralatan mengajar.

" Sehun Ssaem."

Tn. Cho memanggil salah seorang guru yang kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan peralatannya. Merasa dipanggil akhirnya guru itupun membalikkan badannya bingung.

" Ya ?"

" Kepala sekolah memanggilmu keruangannya."

.

.

.

Oh Sehun seorang guru tampan berusia 25 tahun, meskipun umurnya terbilang masih muda tetapi jangan salah cara mengajarnya sangatlah baik. Para guru seniorpun bahkan ada beberapa yang iri kepadanya. Cara mengajarnya yang baik itu mampu menjadikannya sebagai guru favorit dan di segani di Saengguk Academy.

Sehun terus berjalan manaiki tangga untuk menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Sesekali fikiran-fikiran tidak nyaman menyergap di hatinya.

" _Mengapa Kepala Sekolah memanggilku ? "_

" _Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan ?" _batinnya.

Tanpa dirasa langkahnya sudah berhenti tepat didepan ruangan Tn. Lee Sooman – Kepala Sekolah.

" Oh Sehun imnida. Annyeong." Ujar Sehun. Ia sedikit merapikan dasinya sebelum melenggang memasuki ruangan itu.

_Cklek._

" Annyeong Sehun Ssaem. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu. Dia adalah murid baru di sekolah kita. Namanya Xi Luhan murid pindahan dari China. Dan dia akan berada di kelasmu." Ujar sang kepala sekolah.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap datar seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya itu. Namun, matanya melebar tak percaya, dan bibirnya terbuka sempurna saat siswa baru itu membalikkan badannya.

" _Kau . . . "_

Jeng jeng jeng . . . . .

END or NEXT ?

Tergantung Review ^^

Hay saya bawa ff baru lagi nih, padahal kemarin aja baru post, kkk~

Habis gimana, tangan susah dikontrol buat berhenti ngetik, kwkwkwkwkw. Ditambah nih film membuatku galau berkepanjangan dan nangis semalaman. Aku baru tau kalau ada film Yaoi sebagus ini ( ketahuan gk pernah nonton ), haha. Di cerita aslinya ada salah satu tokoh yang akan meninggal, bagaimana kalau disini nanti,

reader pengen ada yang mati atao hidup semua ?

Pengen sad ending atao Happy Ending ?

Hem hem hem?.

Kalian bisa memberikan suara kalian melalui review.

Jangan pelit-pelit atuh, review kan gk usah bayar , iyakan ? :D

Kalau reviewnya banyak . Bakalan saya update kilat !

( Banyak mintanya deh saya, kwkwkwkwkw. #gampar )

**REVIEW**

**JUSEYO !**


End file.
